


Just Keep Swimming

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all werewolves can swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milliondollarheadthis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milliondollarheadthis).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles Derek doesn't know how to swim, Stiles takes it upon himself to teach him (and if you feel the need to develop this into a full one-shot, so be it.)

“So you put these on your arms,” grins Stiles, holding out two rubber floaties. “You know, for buoyancy.”

Derek’s clawed hand shoots out and punctures one of the cheerful yellow duck with a dark growl.

“Or we could not,” continues Stiles without skipping a beat, tossing the ruined plastic behind him. “What about the doggie paddle?”

Derek feels a headache coming on. He regrets telling his boyfriend about not being able to swim.


End file.
